


Somebody that I used to know

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Meetings, MCU and XMCU, Pre-Relationship, cuteness, let's just imagine these new xmen movies are happening at the same time as the MCU, so Wanda and Kurt are more or less the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Wanda meets a blue boy in New York and feels a connection. Kurt likes this red witch saviour too.An excuse to have MCU Wanda and Apocalypse!Kurt meet. Since I learned that they were canon in comics, I added an "I feel like I know you" touch.Friendship and nice feelings.





	Somebody that I used to know

Wanda was going back to the little apartment she was staying in while in New York, after a pleasant night out with Hope and Nakia (girls night!) and sighed contentedly. It had been a harrowing last... well, years, and it felt nice to have some peace. Now there were other people, other Avengers that could be called on when there was a crisis, which meant they had time to process their emotions, rest, be more... calm and whole. Had some time to pick themselves up and enjoy life, for a change.

But well... sometimes she still did some little heroics. When she had to.

This time, there were some idiots bothering someone they were calling freak, tasering him.

"See? I told you he can't escape if you shock him enough. Can you, freak? Uh, little monster?"

Wanda approached slowly but confidently. It had been some time since the last time she used her powers, but seeing that boy's blue skin stained with blood....

"Hey. Stop that or I will stop you."

Those idiot kids had the nerve to laugh at her and dismiss her.

"Don't get involved, sweetheart. We're just taking care of a monster."

"Oh, I see monsters, all right - and that is who I mean to stop."

One of her hands was now glowing red and one of the boys realised who she was.

"Shit! It's the red witch from the Avengers! I'm outta here!"

They were all "outta" there in seconds. Wanda was glad that a) she hadn't had to hurt anyone, and b) she still had a scary powerful witch lady reputation. She knelt next to the boy with blue skin, saddened to see him trembling.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm on your side."

The boy half smile.

"Danke."

"You're German? I'm European too, from Sokovia! My name is Wanda."

"Kurt." The boy said, shyly.

"You're not too badly hurt, are you? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I'll be fine." Kurt said, trying to clean the blood in his face and neck with the sleeve of his coat. "They just... hit me in the head and I vas too dizzy to teleport. I just have to find mein friends and I'll get back to vhere I'm living. We have an infirmary there, so it von't be a problem."

"I left my phone at home" Wanda sometimes did this, when she didn't want to be bothered. If there was an emergency, she was unreachable, and they could call someone else. "But it's not too far, we could go there and you ca call your friends."

Kurt smiled a big smile with fangs. Somehow, it made him look even sweeter.

"Thank you, Wanda. You've been most kind."

There was something about this boy... made her trust him. Like him, even if she didn't know him.

"Have ve met before?" Kurt said, out of the blue (pun absolutely intended) "You seem... familiar, in a vay. Maybe it's just that I've seen you with the Avengers, on tv, but... I feel like I know you."

"I do too. Which is odd, because I don't think I would have forgotten you."

Kurt smiled another of his charming smiles, and his tail moved around merrily. He was magical. A striking sight indeed. Wanda kept talking to this stranger, trying to figure out the mystery.

"So, what were you doing alone on the New York night?"

"I vas trying to find a gift for a friend... She really likes fireworks and I heard that there was a good store around here. But those guys found me vhile I was trying to get there, took my phone. And yourself?"

"Just having a nice night out with some friends. And I could have got a taxi, but I like to walk. Me and my boyfriend... ex... whatever we are, well, we were fugitives for a long time, always hiding. It's nice to be out and about without being afraid."

She shouldn't have brought Vision up. They got him back, but they were taking some time off, after the whole I had to kill you and then watch you get murdered horror. She needed some distance from all that pain, and Vision could use the time to... you know, get used to being alive again, explore his abilities. But this a non-Vision night, so Wanda changed the subject from herself back to the boy she'd saved.

"Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Me?" He blushed and let out a giggle. "No... That is for good-looking people.... like you."

Ah, what an angel. Sure, he was a bit on the younger side, but what the hell, she wasn't all that old either.

"And you're not? But, Kurt, you are very... what was that american word... cute. And you have terribly beautiful eyes."

Kurt smiled even more. He'd been called a freak most of his life, and compliments were always a very welcome unexpected surprise. He told her this much, and they started a lively conversation.

They talked about being foreigners in America, they talked about powers, they talked about scaring other people simply being who they were. About having no family alive, despite their many friends. It felt... it felt like they had known each other for very long, it felt as if they had cared for each other a lot too. She didn't know why this was happening, most of her she'd distrusted everyone... But Kurt was different. Different in a way similar to hers, that connected with her.

Wanda was almost sad when he called his friends in that school upstate to pick him up, and upright disappointed when he was leaving. She gave him her phone number, asked him to call sometime soon. That they could have some coffee, something. There was a connection there, she could feel it. And Wanda didn't have a lot of people in this world... and had the feeling that Kurt could use her company too.

The feeling that this was just the beginning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked!
> 
> Feedback brightens my day! You know you want to comment!


End file.
